Friendlier Feeling
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: In which Naruto and Hinata's youngest daughter has a crush on Gaara's son. Full of fluff! NaruHina inside! Naruto Next Generation. Naruto and daughter adorableness!
1. Once Upon a Meeting

**I hope you like this! 8D Gaara's wife is an OC my friend made a LOOOONG time ago, but I won't include her in this for authenticity's sake. :3 Anywho, years ago, we thought it would be cute if one of the NaruHina babies had a crush on one of Gaara's babies. XD So please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:****I don't own the franchise!**

**-\\[=]/-**

Sometimes the travel from Konoha to Suna was tedious. However, Miiu was determined to go with her father for hokage experience. She held onto Naruto's hand very tightly, hoping it would help her sift less in the sand as they walked. Every now and then, Naruto would play with her by pulling her small body up completely and settling her down in front of him. She loved when he did that. She was probably going to be the smallest of all of the Uzumaki children. She was seven years old and already two inches shorter than her eight-year-old sister, Miya. She was number five in the sibling line, but each time she asked about her height being because of her age, Hinata told her that Naruto was small when he was younger, but became one of the taller members of their gang when he became older.

"Tou-San," Miiu questioned, "how come Kaa-San isn't making this trip?"

"I needed to get outside," Naruto smiled, "and I haven't visited Gaara-San in the longest time."

"Is Kaa-San second in command when you're gone?" Miiu asked.

"Well…" he thought before answering, "sort of. If I'm gone for a small amount of time and there's only paper work to do, your mom takes over for me until I get back."

"Oh."

They continued their walk to Suna, Miiu asking questions every time she spoke. Naruto even caught her activating her byakugan to see how long of a journey they had left. He loved how she inherited Hinata's eyes. She had blonde hair, but her sisters and mother kept it in the style Hinata had as a child, but shaggier in the back like Naruto's. Even though she basically looked exactly like Hinata (despite the blonde hair and two whisker marks on each side of her face), but _acted_ exactly like Naruto.

"Does Gaara-San have any kids my age?" Miiu asked.

"I think so," Naruto smirked. "He has a daughter and a son."

Miiu scrunched up her nose at the word "son." As a seven-year-old girl, she was fairly convinced that boys had cooties. Naruto laughed as he lifted his youngest child onto his shoulders.

"Boys aren't so bad, Miiu-Chan," he assured her. "I'm a boy and I'm pretty cool."

She debated whether or not her father was right. Finally she came to a conclusion.

"Kaa-San says that you're a man, not a boy," she smirked as she lifted his hokage hat onto her own head. "I'll keep us shaded!"

"Thanks, Miiu-Chan," he snickered. "Do you want to use your byakugan to see how far away we are from Suna?"

"Sure," she grinned.

She activated her lavender eyes and looked forward. They were only a thirty minute walk away from Suna by that point. However, Naruto told her to hang on tight so he could jump and run in order to make it a ten minute trip. She loved when he did that. Before they knew it, they were in front of the home of the kazekage. Naruto gingerly warned his daughter to stay quiet and polite while they were inside. She agreed to be on her best behavior.

"Well look who's here," they heard a strong female voice. "I thought I'd be seeing your wife or the Uchiha jerk, but you came instead."

"Hello Temari-Chan," Naruto grinned. "This is my daughter, Miiu. Say hi, Miiu-Chan."

"Hello Temari-San," Miiu said as politely as she could.

"It's nice to meet you, Miiu-Chan," Temari laughed. "That makes three of your daughters I've seen, Naruto-Kun."

"They're growing up quick," he snickered. "Is Gaara-San here? I need to talk to him."

"Yes, I'll show you the way."

Miiu knew she recognized Temari from somewhere, and she was right. She was married to Shikamaru Nara, whom she had children with. She wondered why she was in Suna, but she remembered that one of the Nara kids told her that Temari visited her brothers every now and then to see how they were doing. Anyway, Naruto and Miiu followed Temari to Gaara's office. Miiu introduced herself to him politely and quietly. Naruto told her before they left Konoha that Gaara had a scary look about him sometimes, but that he was a very nice person. She made sure to keep that in mind upon meeting him.

**-\\[=]/-**

Within ten minutes of the meeting, Naruto and Gaara were done with business. After talking about remaining allies and any shifty behavior in nearby villages, they caught up with each other instead. Miiu became very bored. She tried her best to stay still and to listen, but she fidgeted every few seconds and her mind wandered each time they started a new topic. She'd heard enough about the wives, the kids, the families, the friends, any weddings or funerals, any genin or jounin…she hated listening when she didn't have to. Fortunately, her father cared enough to glance at her every few minutes to make sure she was doing fine.

"Miiu-Chan, you look a little fidgety," Naruto chuckled. "Do you need something to do?"

Her eyes widened as she searched for an answer. She was supposed to mind her manners during this meeting, but she didn't know whether telling Naruto she needed something to do was rude or not. He caught her drift and smirked.

"Gaara-San, don't you have a son her age?" he asked his friend.

"Yes. He's playing outside right now." Gaara nodded before he turned his attention to Miiu. "Miiu-Chan, you're more than welcome to go outside and play with Daiki."

She debated internally whether she should play with a boy or not, but quickly agreed to play with him. Anything was better than listening to those two prattle on for what seemed like forever. She grinned, nodded her head vigorously, and thanked Gaara. She told her father she would be outside if she needed him. He kissed her atop the head and sent her outside. Upon her leaving, Gaara raised his brow at his friend.

"She reminds me of you," the kazekage stated. "Why did she wait so long to decide it'd be more fun to play outside?"

"She wants to be hokage when she grows up," Naruto smirked. "It's the only reason she came with me."

Gaara leaned forward and smiled slightly as he replied with, "She _is_ you."

**-\\[=]/-**

Miiu stuffed her hands in her pockets as she slowly made her way outside. Upon finding the exit, she spotted a boy making sandcastles. He had dark red hair and blue eyes, and "love" written in kanji upon his cheek. He was the spitting image of his father—black outline upon his eyes and all. She supposed this was Daiki. She awkwardly walked up to him and sat across from him. He looked at her with his sky blue orbs.

"Hello," he said quietly. "What's your name?"

"Miiu Uzumaki," she said in a high-pitched voice. "My tou-san is the hokage. Are you the kazekage's son?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm Daiki. It's nice to meet you, Miiu-Chan."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Daiki-Kun," Miiu grinned.

Daiki liked her grin. He smiled back at her as he asked if she wanted to help him make sandcastles. She nodded, patting a sphere of sand down in order to make a small castle. However, her castle wasn't the best. She felt a little embarrassed with its outcome, but Daiki was more than happy to assist her. He waved his hand and suddenly the sphere was reformed into a castle. Miiu was awestruck at his jutsu. She clapped for him, which made his cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Thank you, Miiu-Chan," he sheepishly said. "Do you know any jutsu?"

"Well, I have the byakugan," she grinned. "It helps me see through stuff, and I can see chakra."

"That's cool," he commented. "Did you get it from your tou-san or from your kaa-san?"

"Kaa-San," she replied.

They stayed silent for a bit after that. Miiu really liked him. He was very friendly and had a nice smile. She didn't have this sort of feeling for anyone back in Konoha. She wanted to make sandcastles with Daiki all day. Suddenly, she felt her hair was too scraggly, and that she had been staring for too long. She began to feel awkward again. Daiki noticed this and suggested they talk about family. He mentioned his sister, Jamy, who was hyperactive and loud, but she was sweet. Miiu told him tales of her four older siblings, which shocked him.

"You have four siblings?" he queried.

"Mhm," she nodded. "They're real nice, but sometimes it feels a little cramped at home."

"That's understandable," Daiki stated.

After a minute or so, Naruto and Gaara walked outside. The kids turned around to see them, each forming a frown. Miiu didn't want to leave, and Daiki didn't _want_ her to leave. However, Naruto stated that Hinata had dinner waiting at home, and if they got back to Konoha quickly enough, their ramen wouldn't be cold by the time they got there. Miiu sighed, eventually agreeing that she hated cold ramen.

"Bye Daiki-Kun," she waved as Naruto grabbed ahold of her hand, "it was fun playing with you."

"Bye Miiu-Chan," he waved back, "thank you for coming over."

After Gaara and Naruto said their own goodbyes and thanked each other, the Uzumaki father and daughter were on their way home. The entire first half of the trip, Miiu was trying to figure out why she was so sad to leave. She loved having a new friend, but she felt a little friendlier with Daiki than with any of her other friends. Naruto saw her struggling internally, and noticed she was caught up enough in thought to actually ignore his picking her up in the air and putting her in front of him.

"Miiu-Chan, are you alright?" Naruto finally asked.

"Tou-San," Miiu sighed as Naruto halted to squat down to her level. "I had a lot of fun with Daiki today. Why did we have to leave?"

Naruto blinked before grinning at his daughter, chuckling lightly, and rubbing his forehead to hers. He knew what she was feeling, even if she didn't. She usually got over having to leave her other friends for dinner within ten minutes, but it had been far over ten minutes and she was still beating herself up for leaving Daiki behind. Yes, he knew what she felt, and he was going to enjoy every minute of knowing it before the rest of the family did.

"Miiu-Chan, it's alright," he told her. "We'll see Daiki again soon. Next time I send somebody to meet Gaara-San, I'll send you with them."

"Really, Tou-San?" she queried innocently.

He laughed, picked her up, kissed her head, and said, "Of course, Miiu-Chan. I never go back on my word." He settled her on his shoulders, handing her the hokage hat she loved so much.

"Thank you, Tou-San!" she giggled. "That's my ninja way, too."

**-\\[=]/-**

After the family finished their dinner, Miiu felt incredibly tired. Naruto saw that coming. She was so young, and walking long distances was bound to make her tired. Hinata volunteered to tuck her in that night. Naruto kissed Miiu's forehead before wishing her goodnight. His eldest son and daughter, Naeoto and Haiyata, did the dishes while they waited for their mother to come back. Riku and Miya, the middle child and fourth born, continued to eat their dessert when their mother came back to the kitchen.

"She said she had a good day," Hinata smiled. "What was so special about it, Naruto-Kun?"

"Oh," he laughed as he sat up. "It turns out our little Miiu has her first crush."

Naeoto dropped a ramen bowl—Haiyata caught it straight after—when he heard the news.

"Miiu? _Miiu?_" Naeoto queried.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Miya smirked. "That's actually kind of funny."

"Have we met him?" Riku inquired.

"Naeoto and Haiyata have," Naruto laughed. "It's Gaara-San's son, Daiki."

"That's so sweet," Hinata giggled. "Good for her!"

"Does she realize it's a crush?" Haiyata asked. "Or does she think she just likes him better than her other friends?"

"The second one," Naruto chuckled.

"Yep," Haiyata giggled.

"That's our Miiu," Hinata smiled softly.

**-\\[=]/-**

**Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate it! Tell me what you think. ;D**

**God bless you all! **


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint you, but this is only an author's note. ^.^; Sorry. However, I DO have some good news for all of you! :D **PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thank you! :3**

Now, I wasn't originally planning on continuing this, but several people either PMed me or left reviews with requests that asked for extra chapters, so I've given in. I mean, heck, it helps get rid of writer's block, right? ;D I'm glad you're all liking Miiu!

**And I realize people don't like Actual Characters being paired with Original Characters, so I'll keep that to as much of a minimum as possible. However, if you'd like for me to include Daiki's mother (who is, in fact, an OC because ****I don't like (manga) GaaMatsu very much****), I will. I'll also include the name of Lee's wife if you'd like.** However, that is completely up to all of you. I'll keep RC/OC relationships to as much of a minimum as possible for your sakes. ;D

**I'll also be including the couples I'm using within each chapter**. Although this fic mostly revolved around Miiu, her siblings, and Daiki, you guys probably want to know whose kids they are, which is understandable! I'll include it at the beginning of each chapter! :3

**Thank you for reading the above! It means a lot! If you have any suggestions for fluffy chapters, I'd love to hear them!**

In other news (yet still the same…meh XD; **Just please read, mmk?**), I WILL be including Miiu's siblings' relationships with other people. Miiu was my first NaruHina Baby OC, and I adore her, but Haiyata is also mine, and I'd love it if you got to know her as well!

Naeoto belongs to my friend whom is four years my junior (yet quite mature for her age, so don't worry about his being a Gary-Stu because he is not a Gary-Stu), and Riku and Miya belong to a friend whom is two years my senior. (I REALLY hope I used the whom/who rule correctly) Daiki belongs to a friend I haven't gotten in touch with in what feels like ages, but I believe she and I are the same age, if only months apart.

On a much more important note, I'll try my best to keep up with this fic. Summer has been so much busier than I thought it would be, and starting senior year is going to be difficult for me. My Wednesday nights are usually my good ones (during the school year), so I'll probably update around that time. However, if I _do_ update on a Wednesday, it will probably be up around 11:00 PM to 12:30 (maybe even 1:00) the next morning. I'm actually quite busy most of the time, so I apologize in advance for any late updates.

I'll also be working on character sheets for you to read to help you better understand the characters. These will probably only go for the Uzumaki and Uchiha kids, just to help you get a better grip of the Uzumaki characters (and to help you understand the Uchiha brats XD). **Here are the Uzumaki and Uchiha Character Sheets**, just in case you wanted to read them. :3 (They also carry pronunciations after each)

**The NaruHina OC Offspring Info! 8D**

***Naeoto (nay-oh-toe):** The first born who's always smiling! He's exactly like his dad in every which way; from a fun-loving ramen-eater to a blue-eyed, bushy-haired blonde! His name was given to him by Hinata, who wanted a name that sounded like Naruto. His favorite food is ramen and raw fish with rice and sea-weed.

**AGE 16**

***Haiyata (hi-yah-tuh): **The second born who's peaceful, but protective! In other words, don't screw with her or her family and she'll be her normal, quiet self. She's something of a half-mix of her parents, but obtains a personality of her own. She has Hinata's quiet side, and is somewhat shy, but she also has Naruto's protective and smiley side. Her name is derived from "Hinata" and she was named by Naruto. She has his blue eyes, but long purplish hair like her mother (but she keeps hers in a ponytail). Her favorite food is sushi.

**AGE 13**

***Riku (ree-koo):** The third born who's shy and quiet! He's just like his mommy! However, he doesn't have byakugan; just blue eyes like his daddy! He also shares Naruto's spikey hair, but it's purple-y like Hinata's. His favorite food is cinnamon buns.

**AGE 9**

***Miya (mee-yuh):** The fourth born who's sweet and sour! She's the absolute, all around, perfect mix of her parents! She gets the sweetness from Hinata, and the sour from Naruto's stubborn side. She has short (totally like Hinata's when she was 13), blonde hair and byakugan. She shares Naruto's three whiskers on each side of her face. Her favorite food is cinnamon buns.

**AGE 8**

***Miiu (mee-yoo):** The fifth born who's crazily hyper! She's just like Naruto in every little aspect. Although, she is a girl and has byakugan. Her hair is short, but also somewhat spikey, it is also blonde. She has two whiskers instead of three on each side of her face. Her favorite food is ramen.

**AGE 7**

**The SasuSaku OC Offspring Info! 8D**

***Taiachi (ty-ah-chee): **The first born who seems to keep his head in every situation! He can be an absolute sweetheart when he wants to be, but isn't afraid to show his toughness. He's not cold or rude, but he can be when he needs to be. He keeps his younger siblings intact whenever his parents go out, which is often. He has black hair that reaches his neck and one bang dyed pink by his mother. His eyes are most often in sharingan form in order to get used to the ability.

**AGE 9**

***Sasu (saw-soo): **The second born who is angst-filled and rude. He can, however, be loving. He's just like his father in that way. He's always getting into trouble, though, with his rival Rock Ren (Lee's son). He has hair that is an exact replica of his father's, but Sakura dyed the ends of his hair pink. His eyes are odd. One is green (like Sakura's) and one was born with the sharingan stuck.

**AGE 7**

***Kuki (koo-kee):** The third born who is always smiling! She's gleeful as can be! She's strong and independent, but angry when she wants to be. Around new people, she can be somewhat shy, though. She has long, black hair with a streak of pink in the back of it. Her eyes are black, just like Sasuke's.

**AGE 4**

***Satoshi (sah-toe-shee):** The fourth born who seems to always be upset. Satoshi is quite the whiner. Whether his stuffed rabbit has a hole in it or his milk is spilled, he'll find something to cry about. He's looking for attention quite often. That may be because his parents are always out on dates. Lucky for him, he has a sweet brother named Taiachi that looks out for him and volunteers to be his playmate. He has short, black hair with his bangs and ends dyed pink. His eyes are green like Sakura's.

**AGE 3**

***Mio (mee-oh):** The fifth and final born who's always crying. Satoshi may be a whiner, but he doesn't cry nearly as much as Mio does. She's spoiled rotten and demands more with everything she gets. Thankfully, her older brother Sasu puts her in her place when needed. He'll harshly explain things to her, but he ends up being a sweetheart in the end. She has pink hair (the ends and bangs black, of course), which is usually out into two pigtails. Her eyes are green like Sakura's.

**AGE 2**

**QUESTIONS I'D LIKE FOR YOU TO ANSWER**

*Would you like me to include the OC parents to the offspring? This goes by majority rules. If you'd like me to include OC Spouses (such as Lee's wife and Gaara's wife) then tell me. If enough say yes, I **WILL** include them. If enough of you say no, I **WON'T** include them.

*Because I will be including a oneshot every now and then to keep you entertained while I'm busy, I'd like you to request a plot for one—relative to the previous chapter or not. Preferably a fluffy one or one that answers a question you have about the kids.


	3. Uchihas on the Beach

**[STARTED ON: 7-20-2014 at 10:58 PM]**

**Hi you guys! I started a new chapter a day or so ago, but it involved too much explanation to get anything rolling, so I've decided to take it a step at a time and introduce the other characters one family at a time. I think you'd get more of a kick out of it, and it'd help you understand each character more and more as the story progresses! 8D Between families, I **_**will**_** include Daiki/Miiu meetings (to keep the plot intact) and how they grow together. :)**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! Keep 'em coming! They give more inspiration than you think. ;D**

**BE AWARE: There **_**are**_** OC/RC Spouses mentioned. Relations are explained**

**OH! And if you go to deviantART (dA) and look up any of these kids names (except Haiyata, because I lost her picture before I could upload it sadly D8), pictures of them should come up.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the franchise, just (the majority) of the OCs**

**-\\[=]/-**

Miiu Uzumaki was increasingly excited. No, sadly, she was _not_ going to Sunagakure today, but she _would_ be going somewhere sandy. With someone volunteering to give her father the day off, Naruto decided to take advantage of such a nice situation. With Kiba Inuzuka in charge of the Hokage Paperwork, Naruto stated he could take his family to the beach for once. This, of course, excited each and every one of his children. It wasn't very often that they got to go to the beach. Sure, the Ninja World was peaceful most of the time, but the family never really had an entire day to be with each other.

Therefore, this was a big day for them.

Once Naruto and Hinata came home, they announced that the kids could finally use their swimsuits that hadn't been touched in quite a while. Miiu held back screams of joy as she rushed to her room and grabbed ahold of everything they would need the following day. She laid out her one-piece swimsuit, her swimming shorts, and, of course, her towel. Afterwards, she was completely ready. She would just wear her everyday sandals tomorrow. After preparing, she walked from room to room, seeing if anyone needed help finding their things.

Miya was completely prepared, from flip flops to hairbands. For an eight-year-old girl, she always seemed to have everything she ever needed. Thus, Miiu moved onto Riku's room. He, too, was prepared. He was, to be fair, exactly like his mother. He was always prepared—it was just in his nature. This, of course, made Miiu feel a bit out of place. She was the only one of the youngest three that was never completely ready for anything. However, she soon got over it. As she came to Haiyata's room, she heard her eldest sister speaking with her mother from inside.

"I feel like they're showing too much," Haiyata quietly told her mother in a muffled voice. "Are they too obvious?"

"No, Haiya-Chan," she heard Hinata reassure her daughter, though it was stifled from behind the door. "It's all genetics. I'm the same way in that area. You look beautiful!"

Although Miiu had no idea what they were talking about, she felt as though Haiyata would get embarrassed if she asked her what she and her mother were talking about. Therefore, Miiu moved onto her eldest sibling: Naeoto. He, unlike her other siblings, made a mess of his room in order to find his trunks. She beamed. She wasn't the only one who was just like their dad! Both Naeoto and Miiu inherited Naruto's absent-mindedness when it came to trivial things, such as where their clothes were.

"Naeoto-Nii," Miiu called, "do you need some help with something?"

"Hmm?" Naeoto hummed as he looked at the door. A grin was plastered across his face once he noticed his youngest sibling. "Miiu-Chan! Yeah! I'd love some help. Would you mind helping me find my trunks?"

Miiu nodded enthusiastically. She hopped into the huge pile of laundry in the far corner of his room. There were miles and miles of T-shirts, as well as shorts and his shinobi pants, but she saw no swim trunks. She did, however, find his beach towel for him. Within ten minutes, Hinata showed up in Naeoto's doorway. She knocked on the wall and giggled, which caught both Naeoto and Miiu's attention. There was their mother, holding what the two had been searching for in her hands.

"Nae-Chan," Hinata said in her soft voice, "I found these while I was hanging the laundry."

"Arigatou, Kaa-San!" Naeoto exclaimed, trapping his mother in a hug.

"You're very welcome, Nae-Chan," she giggled, hugging him back. "Dinner is ready whenever you two are."

"Arigatou," they thanked her.

As Hinata made her way back to the kitchen, the two siblings knocked on each of their siblings' doors and informed them that it was time to eat. Miiu rushed in front of her other siblings, completely and utterly ready to eat. Once she came upon the dinner table, she hugged her father before taking her seat. She loved the summertime. The Academy was closed the majority of the season, so she got to spend a lot of time with her family. As the rest of her siblings greeted their parents and took their seats, Hinata set out the utensils and took her spot next to Naruto.

"Itadaikimasu!" They all prayed and began to eat.

"Thanks for taking us to the beach tomorrow, Tou-San," Riku said as he put a cinnamon bun on his plate.

"Yeah, Tou-San," Miiu agreed as she slurped some of her ramen. "It means a lot."

"Good," Naruto smiled, "then I hope you don't mind that the Uchiha family is joining us."

Everybody except Hinata and Naruto froze in place. Sasuke and Sakura were known for their children running wild. Haiyata babysat them very often, and she usually didn't have trouble with them, except the youngest two: Satoshi and Mio. Miya had no problem whatsoever with Taiachi attending the beach with them; she harbored a crush on the boy. However, the other four were another problem. Naeoto debated whether or not he could stand them. He didn't mind Kuki or Taiachi very much, but Sasu, Satoshi, and Mio were another story. As for Miiu, she was friends with Sasu, but not completely friends with him. They weren't really rivals, either. No, Sasu's rival was Rock Ren, but that's another story. Miiu and Sasu were aware of each other's boundaries, but they crossed them quite often.

"Before you say anything," Naruto jumped in before any of his children complained, "Haiyata, you're not in charge of them. They're in charge of their own kids this time. You're only there to have fun."

His eldest daughter let out a sigh of relief.

"Arigatou, Tou-San," Haiyata replied, continuing to eat.

"And, Naeoto, they're taking Toshiba-Chan since she's free that day," Hinata stated.

Toshiba Uchiha was the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha, as well as one of Naeoto's teammates.* And, truth be told, Naeoto had a big crush on her. So, obviously, he was quite content with Toshiba going. Of course, this did bring on the scarlet blush he inherited from Hinata, so he just grinned and nodded, causing Naruto to smirk at his son.

"And Miiu-Chan," Naruto turned to his daughter, "I'd like it if you and Sasu-Chan could get along tomorrow."

She opened her mouth to argue with him. She always did try to get along with him, she knew, but arguing at this point was useless. Instead, she closed her mouth, smiled, and nodded. This received a signature Uzumaki grin from her father and a pat on the head. The more she thought about having to spend the day with the Uchiha brats, the more open-minded she was about it. Maybe they weren't as bratty as everyone said they were. Maybe they weren't given enough credit.

**-\\[=]/-**

The next day, Miiu remembered why they were called the Uchiha brats. Haiyata was probably the only one in the village (besides the Uchiha family themselves) that didn't use the word brats to indicate who they were. Even _Hinata_ caught herself slipping up and saying "brats" instead of "children" every now and then. Anyway, there was a reason they were called the Uchiha _brats_. The minute they arrived at the Uchiha compound that morning, she knew it was going to be a bad day just by her first conversation with Sasu.

The Uzumaki family arrived at the Uchiha compound that morning and made their way to Sasuke and Sakura's house. Upon Miiu's knocking on the door, none other than Sasu Uchiha answered it. She smiled at him and waved nicely, stating that they were ready whenever the Uchiha family was.

"Hold your horses, baka," Sasu groaned, "my tou-san is still trying to get Satoshi dressed."

"Sasu," Miiu warned under her breath, "I'm trying to get along with you. I'd like it if you didn't call me names."

"And _I'd_ like it if you were less annoying," Sasu said, mimicking a whiny voice. "But we don't always get what we want."

And after that short conversation, Sasu slammed the door in her face. Miiu growled to herself as she went back to meet her family in front of the compound. She decided to let the wall support her back as she and her family waited for the Uchiha clan to come outside. When her siblings asked what was up, she just stated that Satoshi wouldn't put on his bathing suit, so they would be out whenever Satoshi was fully dressed. Haiyata, knowing what the young boy was like when it came time to change, sighed to herself and sat down.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Sasuke, Sakura, their children, and Toshiba came outside. Once everyone was together, they were off to the beach.

**-\\[=]/-**

The beach was beautiful. Miiu couldn't remember the last time she'd been to the beach, so she was determined to enjoy it. Even with Sasu Uchiha present. She kicked off her sandals and dashed toward the ocean, however, she was stopped once she heard her mother call for her. She knew what it was for, too, and she knew she wouldn't like it.

_Sunblock_. That dreaded invention that only made it difficult to enjoy the first minute or two of being on the beach. However, she _was_ convinced by Riku that sunburn was far more painful than missing out on being the first to jump into the ocean. He'd gotten sunburnt so bad once that he had to lay in bed an entire day. Anyway, after Hinata applied Miiu's sunscreen, she kissed her atop her head and told her to be safe as she played in the water.

"Hai!" Miiu beamed, kissing Hinata's cheek. "Arigatou, Kaa-San!"

"It's never a problem, Miiu-Chan," Hinata giggled as her daughter ran toward the sea.

Upon watching her daughter run to the open waters, she witnessed Sasuke and Sakura taking a walk on the beach with their two, youngest children. Hinata took the opportunity to scoot a bit closer to Naruto on their blanket, and settle her head upon his shoulder.

"I miss just relaxing with you, Naruto-Kun," she stated, "although working by your side is a very close second."

"I know exactly what you mean, Hinata-Chan," he snickered, quickly kissing her on the forehead.

**-\\[=]/-**

Miiu was set on playing in the ocean. She loved going underwater and seeing all the cool things that lie on the ocean floor. She also liked seeing how long she could hold her breath underwater, and how long she could go just by floating. She was having a marvelous time splashing around with Kuki Uchiha. The two found very many seashells together. Kuki was one of the Uchiha brats that wasn't _actually_ bratty. The other none-bratty Uchiha was Taiachi, which was why Miya liked him.

"This one is so pretty!" Kuki stated, holding up a large, pink shell she found only minutes ago.

"Wow!" Miiu said, awestruck.

They found very many shells. There were pink ones, white ones, blue ones, even mint green shells. However, at the end of shell-searching, Miiu needed a break. Going underwater, then resurfacing for air every few minutes was exhausting, and giving her a slight headache. Kuki Uchiha halted her playing in the water on account of a buddy not being in it with her. Instead, she decided to run to the farther end of the beach and play in the sand with Satoshi. Miiu dizzily sauntered back to her father and mother, placing herself in Naruto's lap.

"How was shell searching?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Fun," Miiu assured her parents, "but I'm a little dizzy from all the moving around."

"I never thought I'd hear you say _that_," Haiyata giggled softly. "What are you going to do when you're less dizzy?"

"Hmm…" Miiu pondered. "I'll probably see what everyone else is doing."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto agreed. "You can rest here for as long as you need, though. Just take your time."

"Thanks, Tou-San," Miiu smiled.

**-\\[=]/-**

After a well-deserved rest, Miiu decided to follow Miya and Taiachi. Maybe they were about to do a fun game. She needed to get away from the towels, anyway. She loved her parents and sister, but once Sasuke and Sakura came back with two-year-old Mio, there was no end to the crying. Mio was probably the most spoiled Uchiha, which may have been why she always cried when she couldn't do something or have something.

Anyway, Miiu got up and followed Miya and Taiachi. The two were sitting in the shallow part of the water, playing in the sand, and splashing one another. That seemed fun to Miiu! She leapt into the water, announcing that she was feeling better.

"So what are you guys up to?" Miiu inquired, waving her arms back and forth in the water.

"Just messing around and talking, really," Taiachi explained. "Happy to see you aren't dizzy anymore, Miiu."

"Arigatou, Taiachi-Kun!" Miiu thanked him.

Once Miiu looked at her older sister, though, she knew it was time to leave. Miya loved Miiu with all her heart, but she was a bit obsessive over how much time she got to spend with Taiachi some days. She understood that her sister wanted to be alone with the Uchiha boy, so she made an excuse and ran toward Satoshi and Kuki. Once she arrived to see those two, she witnessed them burying each other in the sand.

"Hi Miiu-Chan!" Kuki greeted her. "Want to help Satoshi-Chan bury me under the sand from the neck down?"

"Sure!" Miiu blissfully replied.

She seated herself opposite of Satoshi, picking up a handful of sand as she did so. Just as she was about to place some sand on Kuki's shoulder, she needed to cover her ears.

"No!" Satoshi screamed. "You're doing it wrong!"

"Satoshi-Chan," Miiu tried to speak, "what's—?"

"You're doing it wrong!" he continued to whine and scream.

"Okay, okay!" Miiu replied, patting the sand to Kuki's stomach, "is this okay?"

"No!" Satoshi continued to scream.

She decided she couldn't be around Satoshi without an adult seeing what was the matter. So instead of helping him put sand on his sister, she sat back and watched. It was impossible to be around Satoshi Uchiha without his constant whining. Anyone would agree that he was extremely unbearable. Miiu looked at Kuki, who was mouthing "Gomen" to her. Miiu smiled, saying that it was ok. She didn't mind sitting in the sand. However, when she started burrowing her own little mote, the three-year-old became distressed again.

"Get to work!" Satoshi screeched.

He ended up picking up sand and throwing it at her, causing Miiu to become angry. She was extremely close to getting up, grabbing Satoshi's arm, taking him to Haiyata, and demanding that her sister spank him. Nevertheless, she didn't. Even Kuki unburied herself, grabbed Satoshi's wrist, and sternly told him to stop. Even so, Satoshi freed himself and continued to scream at Miiu to "get to work." Eventually, Miiu stood up and walked away, but this action only resulted in Satoshi crying.

"Nani?!" Miiu exclaimed, scared.

Satoshi stood up, bawling, and rushed toward Sakura and Sasuke to tell on the youngest Uzumaki sibling. From the distance, Miiu witnessed Sasuke picking up the crying Satoshi, who pointed at her and exclaimed—yes, even from the far end of the beach, she could hear his screaming—"Miiu won't play with me!" Miiu was terrified. It didn't matter how whiny the baby was, or how old he was, if you made a child cry and they told on you, usually you were in big trouble. The thought of it terrified Miiu.

"Oh gracious," Kuki sighed, grabbing Miiu's hand, "come with me. They'll listen to me."

"O-Ok," Miiu stuttered, following the four-year-old to the adults.

Upon reaching the grown-ups and Haiyata, Kuki explained that Satoshi was being a stinker. She went through the entire ordeal in detail, stating that Miiu was _not_ picking on Satoshi, and that the only reason she stopped playing with him was because he was throwing sand at her. Sakura sheepishly smiled at Miiu, apologizing in her son's place. However, that wasn't good enough for Sasuke.

"Satoshi," Sasuke said in a low voice, sending chills up everyone's back, "what do you say to Miiu-Chan?"

Satoshi pouted before fear took over his pride and said, "Gomen."

"It's alright," Miiu replied.

After that little incident, all Miiu wanted to do was get away from Sasuke and Satoshi. Sasuke seemed like he was about to spank his son, and if _that_ happened, she figured Satoshi would blame it on her. Then they'd all be right back where they started. However, her eldest brother came to the rescue.

"Hey, you two" Naeoto, with Toshiba by his side, greeted Miiu and Kuki. "Do you want to come play with us?"

"Sure!" the two of them beamed.

She was so thankful for her big brother. The foursome sprinted toward the sea. Miiu looked back at Naeoto, spotting the signature Uzumaki grin plastered just above his chin. She raised a brow at him. What on earth was he up to? Once he crouched down, though, she figured out what he was saying. With an enormous smile, she hopped onto his back as Kuki did the same to Toshiba. When they got deeper into the water, Naeoto and Toshiba told the girls to move onto their shoulders. They obeyed, but it only made Miiu more curious.

"What are we playing?" Miiu inquired.

"Chicken," Naeoto chuckled. "All you have to do is push Kuki-Chan off of Toshiba-Chan's shoulders."

Miiu's mouth went from an "o" shape to an enormous grin. She'd never played chicken before, but it seemed like her kind of game. As she smirked Kuki's way, the young Uchiha shot her the same look. Before the four of them knew it, a chicken fight ensued. Miiu pushed on Kuki's shoulders, while Kuki shoved Miiu's inner arms. For a four-year-old, Kuki was quite strong. Having a mother with incredible strength and a prodigy of a father was bound to give her some sort of advantage over others her age. However, Miiu was seven; three years older than Kuki.

"You're strong, Kuki-Chan," Miiu complimented.

"Arigatou," Kuki thanked her.

Eventually, Miiu got the upper-hand and knocked Kuki off of Toshiba's shoulders. Kuki flopped into the water, laughing as she did so. Naeoto let Miiu down to splash around in the water. After which, Toshiba tackled Naeoto, who chuckled, tackling her back.

"That was fun," Kuki giggled.

"Yeah," Miiu agreed. "Is there anything you want to do now?"

"Hmm…" she hummed. "I'm actually kind of tired. Do you want to go eat lunch?"

"Sure!"

**-\\[=]/-**

Although it wasn't ramen, Hinata and Sakura threw together some excellent sandwiches. Everyone flocked to the towels to enjoy their food. Miiu absolutely loved lunch time. Eating after playing for about three hours was a very nice break. Afterwards, though, Kuki Uchiha needed a naptime, which was understandable. After all the excitement she'd had, she deserved a nice, long rest. She cuddled up to Satoshi, laid her head down, and slowly fell asleep.

Miiu was the last one to finish her lunch. She looked around the sandy beach to see what everyone was up to. Naeoto was talking with Toshiba on one end of the beach whilst Miya was talking to Taiachi on the other side. She figured each pair wanted to be alone. Mio was in Sakura's lap, and Satoshi and Kuki were sleeping. Looking into the water, she spotted Haiyata in the deeper zone, comfortably in her inner tube and keeping watch over Riku and Sasu.

"Kaa-San," Miiu began as she approached her mother, "can I go into the water with Haiya-Nii and Riku-Nii?"

"Hmm…" Hinata hummed as she pondered over her daughter's question. "I'm not sure, Miiu-Chan. They're awfully far out there."

"Hold on, Nata-Chan," Naruto chuckled. "Miiu-Chan, will you stay in Haiya-Chan's sight the entire time?"

"Hai," Miiu said with hope in her eyes.

"And you'll come back to shore when she says so?" Naruto queried.

"Hai," Miiu agreed, nodding vigorously.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other. Hinata displayed a worried face, but Naruto told her all would be fine. She eventually gave in and a smile sprouted from her complexion. She turned to her youngest child and nodded, which made Miiu happy as could be. She hugged and kissed each of them on the cheek before going out to meet her siblings and the Uchiha. She leapt into the ocean, fought through the waves, and made it to the correct part of the ocean.

Haiyata spotted her youngest sister and smiled. Miiu noticed Riku's back was facing her and gestured to Haiyata to keep quiet about Miiu's being there. Haiyata giggled and winked at her, implying that she would stay silent. Miiu smirked, quietly dog-paddling behind her elder brother. His purplish hair was still pretty dry, even after several hours at the beach. _We'll have to fix that,_ Miiu deviously thought. She finally reached her brother, gave a loud "roar," and grabbed him around the waist.

"Nani?" Riku squeaked as he stiffened his back. He looked behind him and lightly smiled. "Oh, hi Miiu-Chan."

"Hi Riku-Nii!" Miiu beamed. "Thanks for keeping it a secret, Haiya-Nee!"

"It's not a problem, Miiu-Chan," Haiyata giggled.

"Hi Sasu-Chan!" Miiu grinned. "How's your day been so far?"

"It's alright," Sasu muttered, averting his eyes and lowering his head.

"That's good," Miiu replied nicely. "What are you guys playing?"

"We're just waiting for waves, really," Riku answered with a smile. "Have you ever played in waves before, Miiu-Chan? You may have been too young the last time we came here."

"I don't think I have," she stated, shaking her head. "What makes them so fun?"

"You get lifted up and moved by the ocean," Haiyata explained. "It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

Miiu nodded her head, waiting for the waves. She'd feel a small one every now and then. They would move them about an inch or so, causing her to giggle and smile, which resulted in Sasu rolling his eyes at her and whispering "baka." Miiu figured ignoring Sasu was the best thing to do. She'd already fought with Satoshi, and Sasu had more of a vocabulary than his younger brother did. If he made a smart remark and she didn't have a comeback, she'd be embarrassed.

Eventually, the big waves came upon them. Riku, Miiu, and Sasu each clung to a part of Haiyata's inner tube. Miiu really did enjoy the big waves. Riku held onto Miiu the entire time, making sure she didn't fly loose from the group. After a bit, the waves were tiring them out, and they decided that it'd be best to play on the shore. Haiyata brought the inner tube to the shore, seating herself in it once again, watching the kids. Riku began making motes in the sand whilst Miiu and Sasu played tic-tac-toe

"I win," Miiu smiled. "Want to play again?"

"Sure," Sasu irritatingly sighed. "I can't believe I'm losing to an idiot."

Miiu didn't take very kindly to that. She pouted at the boy. He had no right to be calling her names. Miiu tried getting along with him, but she couldn't take it. She stood up, pulled her leg back a bit—ready to kick—and aimed, but then she remembered what Naruto told her. He wanted her to try to get along with Sasu. She did, she really did, but he was just so difficult to be around. However, she still realized that kicking him would only get her in trouble. Instead, she wheeled toward her purple-haired brother and helped him dig out his mote.

**-\\[=]/-**

Miiu spent most of the day with Riku, digging the mote. Every now and then, she and Kuki (once the girl woke up) would jump into the water and play, but she always ended up back at Riku's side. They built an enormous mote by early evening, finishing up around sunset. She sat back and marveled at the mote with him, watching Sasu walk around every now and then. She felt guilty for just up and leaving him, but at the same time, she felt he deserved it.

"I know Sasu is difficult to be around, Miiu-Chan," Riku said, "but he's not that bad of a kid. Deep down, he's a nice person. Someone will bring it out of him one day."

Miiu looked up at her elder brother and smiled softly. Riku was the quietest Uzumaki by far, but he was the one that usually gave up time to be with Miiu. He loved giving her advice, teaching her life lessons, and just being able to play with her. He was such a sweet older brother. She had to admit, she _did_ have the best siblings anyone could ask for. They were all so nice to her and so understanding. However, out of all of her siblings, she would always go to Riku first for important or life-changing decisions. He just understood her and got her more than the other three did.

"Riku-Nii, should I tell him I'm sorry before we leave?" Miiu queried. "I feel sort of guilty for leaving him, even though he _did_ insult me."

Riku smiled softly and ruffled her hair, "I think that'd be a good idea, Miiu-Chan." As they stood up, he wiped off his shorts and added, "And, Miiu-Chan, thank you for digging the mote with me. It was a lot of fun getting to play with you today."

"Thanks for everything, Riku-Nii," she beamed, giving him an enormous hug before racing toward Sasu.

Upon reaching the second-born Uchiha boy, she stopped in front of him and halted him. He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. He looked annoyed with her, and, truth-be told, he _always_ looked annoyed with her, but this time it made Miiu feel even worse about what she'd done. She nervously rubbed her arm and looked downward for a quick second. After making eye contact with him once again, she sighed.

"Gomenasai, Sasu-Chan," she apologized. "I really am sorry for up and leaving you today. I just got really upset that you kept calling me names after I asked you not to."

"Miiu-Chan," he harshly sighed, avoiding eye contact again, "I'm sorry, too. You asked me to stop nicely and I didn't."

They ended up smiling and forgiving one another. And by the time the sun was setting, the grown-ups called for the kids. It was time to go home. Sasu went ahead and walked toward the two families, but Miiu lingered for a moment. She'd been in the sand all day, only reminding her more and more of Daiki. She missed talking to him and building sandcastles with him. As she stared at the sun, she wondered if he was watching it slowly disappear, too. She sighed. She needed to get back to Suna, and soon.

"Miiu-Chan!" Naeoto called. "If you come over here in the next ten seconds, I'll give you a piggy-back ride home!"

She beamed, immediately dashing toward her eldest brother. She definitely needed a ride home. After all, sand was nearly impossible to walk through. Although, she'd walk through a few hours' worth of it to see Daiki, she decided.

**-\\[=]/-**

**WHEW THAT WAS LONG. Hahaha I hope you liked it! That took several hours of input XD; Fair warning, most chapters won't be this long. I was just trying to introduce two families at once (I think the only two that need a bit more explaining are Taiachi and Miya, but I'll get to them soon *insert sly emote here*), which is why it took so long.**

**Next up is a Daiki chapter, followed by another family. 8D Oh! And ****I won't be here from July 24-27****. Or at least not for most of the 24 or most of the 27. Definitely not here the 25 or 26. I'll be working on chapter ideas and stuff, though, so don't worry! **

**Thanks for reading, everyone! It means a lot! Reviews help me out a lot, too! It helps me realize that you guys are still interested. I'm on tight schedule nowadays, so I'm going to have to start cutting things out of my day, but I'm trying to keep FF around! :D So, please, reviews keep me inspired to write, and helps me know people will read it. AND IT MEANS A WHOLE LOT! 8D**

**So thank you, guys! It means so much to me! CX **

**OH! And the Naeoto picture isn't on deviantART (dA) yet, either. So Haiyata and Naeoto are missing from dA, but they're EXACTLY as their descriptions describe them as being, so don't worry! And I'll upload Naeoto when I can. As for Haiyata's picture…I've been looking for that forever XD; I'll still attempt to find it, though! 8D**

**Anywho, thanks so much!**

**God bless you all!**


	4. The Little Sister

**[STARTED ON: 7-29-14 at 6:20 PM]**

**Hi you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll try to keep the chapters to about 1,000-2,000 words each. The last one was so long because I tried to introduce two families at once. I have about two more families to show you, and after that, it should be smooth sailing. ;D **

**Oh, and if you guys could do this for me, I'd appreciate it. I know this is something of an odd request, but if you could keep this in your prayers, I'd thoroughly appreciate it. My USB Drive is having issues, and quite a bit of the work on it was important to me. So, please, if you don't mind, will you keep this situation in your prayers? It'd mean so much to me. Thank you all!**

**Alright, I think you guys deserve a Suna chapter after such a long wait! 83 **

***Character Sheets are at the bottom for the next family**

**SHIPS USED: NaruHina, GaaOC (very slight)**

**-\\[=]/-**

Miiu Uzumaki hated paperwork. It was the only part of the Hokage's job that she disliked. True, she wasn't Hokage yet, but she helped her mother and father out in any way she possibly could. Even though she despised stacking paperwork, she went through with it. She and Hinata read and stacked the papers into their appropriate piles as the day went on. Everyone had something to do besides her. Not that she didn't like spending the day with her parents, she was just bored.

"Oi," Haiyata called, entering the room.

She seemed exhausted. Her low ponytail was extremely puffed out, her face was red and sweaty, and she was a bit wobbly. She sat in the corner of the office, and let out a sigh. Miiu quirked her brow. Usually, Haiyata came home from babysitting quite happily. She loved kids, she liked the pay…but, for some reason, she was completely drained of all energy. Hinata walked toward her, helped her stand up, and asked her why she was so low on energy.

"Watching the Uchiha kids right after a mission is hard work," Haiyata explained. "Do you mind if I take a shower and then go to sleep?"

"Go ahead, Haiya-Chan," Hinata said, giving her daughter a light hug, "I'll bring you some zenzai after you're shower so you can fit in some dinner."

"Cold zenzai?" Haiyata asked quietly.

"Of course," she giggled, kissing her on the cheek.

Haiyata thanked Hinata as she began her way out of the office. However, she didn't get very far without nearly stumbling over herself. Exhaustion was never something bearable. Just as she was about to fall over, Naruto came in the doorway and caught her. He lifted her back to her feet and squatted down to her level.

"What's the matter, Haiya-Chan?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm just really tired," she sighed, showing a slight smile as she did so. "I'm on my way home."

Naruto's blue orbs widened a bit. He knew his children were tough, but he was afraid of her toppling over and injuring herself. He turned his eyes to Hinata, who picked up on his hint. She smiled lightly, nodded her head, and grabbed ahold of Haiyata's hand, stating that she would escort her home. Naruto thanked Hinata quietly just before kissing his eldest daughter atop the head. As he came to a complete stand, he kissed his wife and worked his way to his desk.

"Miiu-Chan, thanks for helping your kaa-san with the paperwork," he smiled, "I know it's not your favorite thing to do."

"You're welcome, Tou-San," she smiled back, carrying a large stack of paper to its housing.

Naruto seated himself at his desk and shuffled through a light pile of papers. New things to do, bills to pay, more places that needed visiting…and one of the places to visit was Suna. This, of course, had Naruto stumped. He'd love to visit Gaara after several months, but there was just too much work to be done. Temari had just gotten back from seeing her brothers, niece, and nephew in Suna, so she was a no. Hinata was watching Haiyata for the rest of the night, so she was out, too. He'd love to send Sasuke, but both he _and_ Sakura were out. He rubbed his forehead, sighing as he did so.

"Tou-San, what's the matter?" both Naruto and Miiu heard a familiar voice.

He looked up to see his eldest child, Naeoto. He beamed. Naeoto was sixteen; he could handle a messenger mission. He hadn't been on a mission in about two days, so he'd be up to it.

"Naeoto-Kun," Naruto began, "I need you to make a trip for me."

Miiu's ears perked up at the word "trip." She remembered Naruto's promise to her. She was allowed to journey to Suna with whomever Naruto deemed worthy of the trip. She turned around to see her eldest brother, hands in his pockets, receiving a mission to trek to Sunagakure. Miiu absolutely beamed. She finished stacking papers in their rightful spots, hopped into Naruto's lap, and gave him an enormous hug.

"Tou-San, can I _please_ go to Suna with Nae-Nii," Miiu pleaded. "I'll be on my best behavior!"

Naruto held a shocked expression for a few seconds, but, eventually, he smiled softly at Miiu, ruffled her hair, and gave the famous Uzumaki grin. Miiu copied his exact grin. She knew that was a yes. Naeoto snickered, held his arms out to Miiu, and told their father that he'd take care of her. Naruto thanked them both, kissed their heads, and went back to work. Miiu climbed into her brother's arms, resulting in his carrying her as though she were a small child. He always did this to her, and she loved it.

**-\\[=]/-**

Miiu was increasingly excited. As she held onto her oldest brother's hand, she couldn't help but grin. Miiu was so thrilled to see Daiki. Naeoto smirked as he caught sight of this. He couldn't help but wonder how on earth the two got along. The last time he saw Daiki, the red-headed boy was so quiet and slightly timid. He didn't understand how on earth the two kids got along so well. Miiu was the opposite of Daiki in quite a few ways.

"So what's so exciting about the Kazekage's son?" Naeoto queried.

"He's fun to talk to and play with," Miiu answered, hopping through the sand as she did so. "Have you met Daiki before, Nae-Nii?"

"About a year or two ago, yes," Naeoto nodded. "I met his sister, too."

"Is she as nice as he is?" she asked.

"Yep," he said. "She's your age, actually. Daiki is a year older than you both."

Miiu was a bit surprised. She never knew that Daiki was an eight-year-old. All of a sudden, she felt a bit odd. Daiki was a year older than her? He was an older boy. Naeoto saw his sister internally put two and two together, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He couldn't tell how much longer it would take to get to Suna, so he asked Miiu to activate her byakugan. She halted her train of thought, activated her lavender eyes, and saw that they were a little ways away from Suna.

"We've got just a little while, Nae-Nii," she stated.

"Cool!" he beamed. "I can piggy-back you the rest of the way if you want."

"Yes please!"

**-\\[=]/-**

Once Naeoto and Miiu arrived in the Village Hidden in the Sand, he walked her inside, greeting people along the way. Naeoto was quite the people-person, which shocked a few people. However, it never failed to shock his family. He got it from Naruto. He was sort of famous for making friends with his enemies, so it always surprised Miiu that nobody expected her brother to inherit such a trait. Anyway, the pair eventually made it to the Kazekage's office, where they spotted Gaara and his wife.

Miiu studied the woman. She was quite the pretty girl, but in the simplest way. She had long, shaggy, brown hair, glasses upon her face, and brown eyes. Since this was Gaara's wife and Daiki's mother, Miiu expected her to be quiet and calm just as they were. Oh, how she was wrong.

"Oh! We have some cuties, Gaara-Kun!" she exclaimed, gushing as she did so. "Hello! May I ask who you two are?"

"Hi, ma'am. I'm Naeoto Uzumaki," Miiu's brother greeted with a smile. "This is my youngest sister, Miiu. We're from Konoha."

"I see," she beamed, "that means you're Naruto's children! Tell your momma and daddy that I said 'hello!'"

She was quite the energetic one. She wasn't like Gaara at all. This, of course, reminded Miiu of the flipped version of her parents. Miiu quite liked the woman. She was very nice for a Suna kunuoichi. Ever since Miiu was little, she always heard of Sunagakure's people being very quiet, introverted, and calm. Why wasn't she?

"Silly me!" the woman gasped. "Gomen! I forgot to tell you"—she paused to bow and introduce herself—"my name is Zazike."

"It's very nice to meet you," Miiu and Naeoto said in unison.

"Miiu-Chan," Naeoto began quietly, "did you want to play with Daiki? I can talk to Gaara-Sama and Zazike-Sama if you'd like."

"Ano…" Miiu began.

She was always afraid of seeming impolite around people that weren't close to her. She knew Gaara more-than-likely didn't have a problem with her exiting the room, but she wasn't so certain about Zazike. How was she to know what was alright and what wasn't? This was a whole new ordeal. She gulped and looked at everyone in the room. Unlike her brother, she wasn't a people-person. Once she was close to someone, she could be as extroverted, loud, and carefree as possible, but she was much like her mother when it came to new people.

"I mean," Miiu blushed a bit, holding onto Naeoto's hand a bit tighter than before, "if it's ok, I'd like to play with Daiki."

"Sure thing," Naeoto grinned, ruffling her hair in the process. He turned to Zazike. "Is it alright if she plays with your son?"

"Of course," Zazike replied happily. "I'll lead you to him, Miiu-Chan."

As Zazike reached her hand out to her, Miiu became less afraid. Zazike was a nice person. She knew that. Miiu smiled and grabbed ahold of Zazike's hand. The two waved goodbye to the boys and walked down a few hallways. As they took their stroll, Miiu noticed something. Zazike not only had a Suna forehead protector strewn around her waist, but a Konoha one as well. Could she have been both? She felt a bit awkward asking, so she decided to leave it as a question for later.

They eventually reached a room at the back of the hall, and once Zazike opened the door, Miiu spotted two children. One was the oh-so familiar Daiki no Sabaku. The other must have been his little sister. She looked exactly like her mother, from her hair to her glasses. Daiki smiled upon seeing the Uzumaki girl. Miiu returned his smile, but in the form the famous Uzumaki grin. As Daiki stood up, he made his way to her. Before he could even reach her, though, his little sister beat him to the young blonde.

"Hi Miiu-Chan! You are Miiu, right? Daiki talks about you every now and then!" she spoke thirty miles a second in an excited tone.

Yes, she was definitely Zazike's daughter. Speaking of whom, Zazike giggled and left the kids to their fun. After which, the girl immediately dragged Miiu over to where she and Daiki were playing. They had blocks, puppets, dolls, toys of all kinds, and a ball or two here and there. They definitely had a variety of everything. Once she reached their play area, she was met by Daiki. He was older than her, but he looked about the same. How on earth was he an eight-year-old? It shocked her.

"Oh wait," Miiu halted herself out loud, getting a bit pink as she did so. "Hi! I'm Miiu Uzumaki!"

"I knew it!" the girl beamed. "I'm Jamy. It's so nice to finally meet you! Daiki has been waiting to see you for the longest time!"

Daiki became a bit flustered. He didn't like his sister's big mouth from time to time. Every now and then, she'd say something embarrassing without even noticing it. Miiu grinned, though, which made Daiki smile back. They all seated themselves and made a triangular shape betwixt them.

"So what should we do?" Jamy asked. "I don't want you to feel bored, Miiu-Chan."

"Anything is fine with me, really," Miiu stated. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well," Jamy droned out the word, a mischievous smirk forming above her chin. "I've always wanted to play this game, but haven't gotten to."

"Why?" Miiu queried.

"You're not supposed to play it with siblings." Jamy answered.

Daiki didn't like where this was going. He knew Jamy better than most people did. However, he supposed it was up to Miiu to decide what was and wasn't a game she'd like to play. She was the guest after all. Once Miiu agreed to play the game, Jamy bounced up and down.

"Yay!" the brunette squealed. "You two wait here! I'll be right back!"

Once she left, Daiki and Miiu were left alone. Immediately, Miiu turned to face him, an enormous grin spread across her face. She leaned back to an incline, using her arms to prop her upward. Daiki remained leaning forward, but a smile was now on his face.

"You haven't said one word since I got here," Miiu stated. "Why's that?"

"Jamy likes to talk," Daiki shrugged. "How's Konoha? I hear my cousins are doing well."

"It's ok," Miiu replied with a nod. "The Academy isn't as active in the summer, so I've been stacking papers with my kaa-san lately. How's everything over here?"

"It's pretty good," Daiki said. "Except that there aren't many kids our age here. But Jamy and I have been making the most of summertime."

"I know what you mean," she smiled and nodded. "We just went to the beach with the Uchiha family a few days ago. Do you guys play in oceans a lot around here?"

"We have more lakes around this area," he replied. "We're not close enough to the ocean to go is what my tou-san says. But my Uncle Kankuro takes Jamy and me to lakes a lot."

"That's fun!"

Within a few seconds, Jamy came barging in. She had a box in her hands, a cackle in her throat, and cheeky look about her. Miiu didn't understand what this game was supposed to be. Jamy was so determined to play it, though, that Miiu figured she should stick it out. It was odd; Miiu and Jamy were the same age, but she felt like Jamy was younger than herself. Maybe it was because she didn't know her very well. She internally shrugged it off, though, and returned to the game at hand.

"What's this game?" Miiu asked.

**-\\[=]/-**

She totally regretted asking the question. Next thing Miiu knew, she was in a white dress, a veil, and was holding Daiki's hands. She wasn't playfully holding them either. No, this was full-on hand-holding. Daiki was clearly feeling awkward in his top-hat and bowtie. He was severely upset that he let Jamy do this to them. He liked Miiu, but he didn't want her knowing it. This, of course, made each of them tense.

They were playing wedding. Jamy was reciting the vows, telling them how husbands treated wives (and vice versa), and eventually came to the conclusion of the wedding. However, that was exactly what Miiu and Daiki were dreading. Everybody and their grandma knew that kisses always came at the end of the wedding, and neither of them were ready to kiss the other. She and Daiki looked at one another, scared to death.

Was she really going to do this? She was only seven-year-old, and in no way was she ready to kiss a boy. She still thought cooties were real—getting a kiss would give her the ultimate amount of cooties. And then where would her friends be? Not near her, that's for sure! Just as she gulped and readied herself to back out of this game, she heard somebody laughing. She turned to see that it was none other than her bushy-haired brother, Naeoto.

"Gracious, Miiu-Chan!" he laughed, bending over and holding his stomach. "Why didn't I get an invite?"

"Naeoto-Nii!" Miiu squeaked, flushing madly. "Stop making fun of us!"

"G-G-Gomen," Naeoto snorted.

Although she looked quite angry, she was relieved that her big brother came to save her from "marriage." Daiki also looked quite happy. Jamy was evidently upset with the results. Naeoto crashed the wedding, causing Jamy to pout. She really wanted to see that kiss. Once Naeoto calmed himself, he told his sister to say goodbye to her friends; it was time to go.

"Fine," she sighed. "Goodbye Daiki, goodbye Jamy. It was nice seeing you two."

Daiki looked very upset. He didn't want Miiu to leave. This was reminding him too much of last time. Eventually, though, he came to terms with her having to leave for a bit. She said she'd visit again. Miiu hugged each of them, gave Jamy her dress and veil back, and said her goodbyes. Thus, she and Naeoto left Suna for Konoha.

**-\\[=]/-**

Once Naeoto and Miiu got home, a sleepy Haiyata waited at the dinner table with Naruto. Miya and Riku were with the Uchiha family for the night—Miya wanted time with Taiachi, and Riku decided playing with Sasu would be fun. Miiu figured he'd remember halfway through the evening that Sasu was called an Uchiha brat for a reason. Anyway, Hinata served dinner, seated herself, and smiled.

"Itadaikimasu," they all proclaimed before eating.

"How was Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Naeoto began with a smirk, "Miiu met Zazike and Jamy this time around."

"Oh Zazike," Hinata said, "she used to live here, but she married Gaara and moved to Suna."

That explained a lot. Miiu was so confused as to why the woman had two forehead protectors. She finally got her answer, so she was satisfied. She shoveled ramen into her mouth as Naeoto went on with the story of how the mission went. But when he reached the wedding, she almost choked. Miiu looked up at her brother, her eyes widened and scared. She didn't want her family knowing about her crush on Daiki, let alone the near-kiss!

And like the good brother he was, he left it alone.

Miiu sighed in relief and sat back. It had been a good day. She made a new friend (she was sure she and Jamy would meet eye-to-eye eventually), she got to see Daiki, and she finally met Gaara's wife. Yes, she decided, it had been a good day. She couldn't wait for more Suna trips to come.

**-\\[=]/-**

**I hope you liked it! Sorry this is so late! School's been annoying me lately DX Anywho! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but it should be up in a while :3 **

**QUESTION I NEED ANSWERED:**

**After Rock Lee's family, who would you like to meet? (Don't worry! More Daiki and Miiu shots will be in between the family meeting chapters :D)**

**The Lee/OC OC Offspring Info! 8D**

***Hasu (haa-soo):** The sweetheart who always knows what to say! Although she and Naeoto are the same age—and still friends—she and Haiyata are very close! She has short, black hair with blonde stands here and there. Her eyes are a jade green. She loves to practice tai-jutsu, play with her siblings, and stay close to her second-cousins (the Uzumaki family). She often serves as the conscience to a lot of people when they're stuck and don't know what to do. She loves curry!

**AGE: 16**

***Koda (koh-duh): **The bouncy girl! She is "serious, calm, cheerful, bubbly, always ready"! She likes to play with her little brother(Ren)'s hair, as well as her own! She has "medium length hair which is black, and most of it is usually kept tied up with two buns on her head." Her eyes are a light blue. She loves to train and spend time with her friends! Her favorite food is curry!

**AGE: 9**

***Ryuu (ree-yoo):** The stubborn boy who isn't like his parents! While his parents and siblings are cheerful and happy, Ryuu can be a bit of a Grumpy Gus from time to time. However, no matter how stubborn he is, he does love his family! He looks out for them and makes sure everyone is ok…but quietly! He has greyish eyes and messy, bowl-cut-like, black hair.

**AGE: 8**

***Ren (pronounced the way it looks):** The little cutie that trains hard! Ren is quite the happy, determined child! For a young child, he is very passionate about things (just like his daddy)! He trains hard and aspires to be the next hokage…a dream he shares with his second-cousin Miiu. He "has long scruffy hair and his hair is most always tied up in a braid on the back, his hair is very long and he has a black highlight in his bangs...but he did not get it died...he was born with it." His eyes are black and shapes like Lee's. He and Sasu Uchiha have something of a rivalry going. His favorite food is dango!

**AGE: 7**


	5. Little Rock Lees

**[STARTED ON: 9-27-14 at 11:49 PM]**

**Augh, my computer is being kind of difficult right now. :/ BUT I SHALL WRITE. 8D And here's a quick game of ****Catch-Up:**

**Kashii is the OC of my friend, Sam. Kashii is Naruto's cousin who is in love with Rock Lee. She's blonde and has green eyes. She, like Naruto, has whiskers on her cheeks.**

**You'll be able to figure out the rest as you go along. Ok, got it? Cool! 8D I hope y'all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the series…but enjoy anyway. :3**

**-\\[=]/-**

Miiu Uzumaki cleaned up the living room. She and her brothers and sisters were put to work around the house in order to make it ready for the small dinner party that Naruto was hosting. Rock Lee and his wife, Kashii, were to arrive with their children: Hasu, Koda, Ryuu, and Ren. Miiu loved having her cousins over, but she detested cleaning the house. Sweeping, dusting, vacuuming, mopping, and everything else was just so time-consuming, even with six other people helping around the house.

As she fluffed the final pillow on the couch, her cleaning duty came to an end. She sighed in relief and fell back on the floor. This came to an end, though, once Hinata dragged the laundry baskets into the living room. This was Miiu's least favorite part. She covered her eyes and groaned, which caused Hinata to giggle.

"What's the matter, Miiu-Chan?" Hinata questioned. "It's just laundry."

"I don't like doing the laundry, Kaa-San," Miiu complained.

"Is that all?" she stifled a giggle. "Sweetheart, all I need you to do is carry the clothes up once I'm done."

"Really?" Miiu asked, lifting her upper-body as she did so.

Hinata nodded, grabbing ahold of a T-shirt. Miiu beamed and sat up. She loved her mom. As did Naruto. He walked into the house, knelt down low enough to kiss Hinata in her chair, and helped her fold the clothes. If she were Miya, she would have smiled at her parents' affection, but she was Miiu. She was the tomboy and found romantic love to be a bit distasteful. Naruto snapped Miiu out of her thoughts after he looked around the house and spoke to her.

"You guys did a wonderful job," Naruto complimented. "Your aunt and uncle will be so happy, 'ttebayo!"

"Arigatou, Tou-San!" Miiu gleefully thanked him.

"No problem," he chuckled. He looked around before returning to facing his youngest child. "Where are your siblings?"

"Haiyata, Riku, and Miya are finishing the cleaning upstairs, and Naeoto is—"

"Right here, Tou-San!" Naeoto called from the stairs. "I was cleaning out the bathroom sink."

"Hi Nae-Chan," Naruto greeted him.

Hinata finished the first stack of clothes, which Miiu grabbed ahold of and carried upstairs. As she climbed the steps, she found Haiyata, Miya, and Riku finishing up the hallway. It looked absolutely spotless. As Miiu worked her way to her room, her siblings went downstairs to carry the rest to separate rooms. Once she arrived in her designated room, she was a bit awestruck that her toys were in her toy chest, nothing was on the floor, and that her bed was made. Miiu tended to keep a messy room.

She came to her dresser and filed her clothes into the correct drawers. As she loaded the shirts, she noticed her pictures atop her dresser. There were several. Since Naruto and Hinata had a lot of friends they liked to stay close with, it caused Miiu and the other Uzumaki kids to become close to their offspring. Thus, Miiu kept close to families such as Sasuke's, Lee's, Shikamaru's, Shino's, and so on. But she definitely loved to be around her cousins. Either side was fine with her. Neji and Tenten supplied Miiu with cousins, as did Lee and Kashii.

And all of these friends and cousins were in pictures on her dresser.

She was looking forward to seeing her cousins from her father's side that day. It wasn't often that Naruto invited people over to the house. It wasn't that he didn't like to invite others over; he just didn't get much time to himself and his family anymore. It was even worse when he was just starting out as Hokage, though. He would come home late at night, see Hinata with Naeoto and Haiyata, and spend the rest of the night helping her get them to sleep so that they could do the same.

Now that the kids were busy for the most part (Miiu was almost always with him, helping him around the office) and he'd gotten so used to being Hokage that he knew the ropes, he was able to get home earlier and was far less stressed out. Nowadays he just liked to be around loved ones. Miiu could see it in his eyes when he was his happiest. The blue orbs would glisten a tad, the Uzumaki grin would widen, and he announced that it was time for him and Miiu to finally go home to see the others.

"Miiu!" Naruto's yell from downstairs snapped her out of her thoughts. "Your cousins will be here any second!"

"Hold on!" Miiu replied loudly as she stuffed her pants into the right space. "This'll only _take_ a second!"

Before she knew it, Naruto was in her room, hanging up winter-wear in the upper portion of her closet. As she finished shoving her folded clothes away, she rushed to Naruto. She disliked when he hung her clothes without her. He knew this, but he loved to pick on her about it. A smirk cracked about his face, and he looked down at his daughter. She pouted, tapped her foot, and folded her arms across her chest. Naruto laughed, settled the clothes on a random rack, and picked up his youngest daughter.

"You're definitely an Uzumaki, Miiu-Chan," he snickered. "I'll let you hang up the rest."

"Arigatou, Tou-San!" she beamed, placing the clothes where they needed to be.

She knew exactly where she wanted everything, and they finished within a few minutes. She smiled ecstatically and thanked Naruto with a big hug around the neck, and a kiss on the cheek for kicks. He put his forehead to hers and stated that he'd help her anytime. He carried her downstairs, finding Hinata talking to Kashii at the door. Rock Lee spotted Naruto and Miiu, waved at them each, and asked how Hokage work was going.

This opened up the same conversation for Ren and Miiu. Each of them wanted to be Hokage when they grew up, but Ren knew that Miiu had more experience in said field than he did. Miiu loved to tell Ren about all the paperwork. She may have detested sorting papers, but she felt very important whenever she talked about it to people. As she looked around, she noticed that the usual was going on.

She and Ren were the same age, so they hung out quite a bit. Koda, Miya, Riku, and Ryuu loved to do most anything together. Miya and Koda talked about boys and girlish things every now and then, but quickly switched to playing with the boys when they wanted to do something active. Riku and Ryuu normally chatted about regular things, like the weather or whatever news was circulating at that point, but it didn't take long for them to move onto playing with the girls. Riku and Ryuu were normally seen as polar opposites, though they got along relatively well. And, as usual, Hasu, Naeoto, and Haiyata sat somewhere and talked about whatever it was teenagers talked about. Miiu was never certain.

"You want to play upstairs?" Miiu asked.

"Sure!" Ren agreed with a big grin.

"Kaa-San," Miiu called, "we'll be upstairs!"

"Alright," Hinata giggled in response, "I'll call when you have to come back down."

"Yes ma'am," they both replied before rushing to Miiu's room.

**-\\[=]/-**

The two of them pulled out Miiu's toys and sat on her rug. She had lots of fun stuff to play with. From rubber shuriken and plastic kunai to jacks and barrels of monkeys. By the time they were basically finished playing, they still weren't called down for dinner, so they caught up with one another. With summer leaving the Academy out of their lives for most days, that left the kids a lot of time to do fun things.

"I heard you and the Uchiha brats went to the beach the other day," Ren stated, helping Miiu put her toys away. "How was it?"

"It was nice," Miiu answered. "What have you guys been up to?"

"My tou-san, Ryuu, and I have been training a lot, so that's new," Ren began. "Koda and Hasu have been training with my kaa-san more than with Tou-San, Ryuu, and I, though. We all used to train together, but I guess it's a girl thing."

"I know what you mean," Miiu replied, nodding her head as she dumped a pile of balls into the toy chest. "Even though my kaa-san is Naeoto's sensei, he trains with my tou-san a lot more than he did before.* I think there's just more they want to learn from each other."

"That sounds right," he agreed.

After a slight lull in the conversation, Ren decided to ask about Suna. He'd only heard of the Kazekage; he'd never actually met him.

"You went to Suna, right?" Ren asked. She nodded. "What's the Kazekage like? I hear he's kind of scary."

"Gaara-Sama? Nah, that's just a rumor. He's very nice, really! He's just a little scary looking," Miiu smiled. "He has a son and daughter about our age, too! They're very nice."

"Cool!" Ren beamed. "I'd like to meet them sometime soon."

After a few more moments of talking, they decided to see what everyone was up to downstairs. Upon reaching the lower floor, they seated themselves next to Koda, Ryuu, Riku, and Miya on the couch. Hasu, Haiyata, and Naeoto were in the dining room with the adults. That made sense to the littlest Uzumaki. The eldest three were basically adults anyway.

"So what are you doing?" Ren asked the four older kids.

"We were thinking about going outside," Ryuu answered, "but we're not sure what to do."

"Well, there's always…" Koda began with a sadistic smirk, "sparring."

**-\\[=]/-**

And so they decided to spar. Naruto, Hinata, Kashii, and Lee seated themselves on the porch in the backyard, watching the younger ones prepare the roster. Hasu, Naeoto, and Haiyata decided to sit out on sparring—they had enough of it with their teammates already. However, they helped the littler children with their roster. They decided to go by age instead of by gender—it wouldn't have worked anyway.

It irritated Miiu when somebody suggested height. She stuck out her lower lip and furrowed her brows. They were all taller than her by several inches—Ren by about 3 inches—and she disliked the fact that they found it appropriate to constantly make fun of her height. She was the shortest of all of her friends, but she persevered in proving her strength, showing that height didn't matter. This was when Haiyata stepped in, stating that age would be the best way to set up the roster.

Thus, they started with the nine-year-olds: Koda and Riku. It was quite a way to start. Koda and Riku could be polar opposites. Riku was a quiet, somewhat timid and shy boy, while Koda was a cheerful, bouncy and bubbly girl. This battle would be absolutely interesting. As Haiyata, Naeoto, and Hasu waltzed back to the porch, Naeoto gained a light smirk above his chin. He leaned across Haiyata to talk to Hasu.

"Hasu-Chan," Naeoto began in a quiet voice, "you wanna wager?"

"How do you mean?" Hasu inquired, a brow quirked.

"I bet that the Uzumaki kids will win at the end of these three rounds," Naeoto stated cockily.

"Oh, is that so?" Hasu flippantly replied, folding her arms across her chest. "I bet my brothers and sister could woop yours any day."

"Then I guess we have a bet going!" Naeoto beamed, extending his hand. "Loser does two laps around Konoha?"

"But of course," Hasu winked, grabbing ahold of the Uzumaki first-born's hand and shaking it.

"Are you in on this, Haiyata-Chan?" Naeoto inquired, turning to his younger sister.

"No thank you," Haiyata smiled over their hands. "It wouldn't be fair since I already know how it ends."

They each eyed Haiyata. She was a very smart girl when it came to children. She knew almost every kid in Konoha like the back of her hand. She was a babysitting master after all. The two didn't doubt that she had already played the entire event in her mind. She was aware of each child's strengths and weaknesses, which added to her ability to indicate the winner. Naeoto mentally slapped himself. He knew he should have asked Haiyata who would win before placing any bets. Even so, he had faith in his siblings. They could power through.

Once Koda and Riku began their battle, Koda sprang into action, immediately leaping in the air and attempting to land a blow to the young boy's head. Riku somersaulted away, which led Koda to stomping the ground instead of the dark-haired Uzumaki boy. Riku may have been quiet, but he was quick. In a flash, Riku smirked at Koda, who was squatting now, prepared for whatever the Uzumaki boy was about to throw at her.

"I'm not _that_ easy to hit," Riku playfully stated.

"Fair," Koda giggled.

Koda stood up completely, took a stance, and gave Riku the "come at me" gesture. He couldn't help but allow his smirk to become larger. He raced up the tree at his right, jumped off of it once he reached the halfway point, and put his hands together. Once he created a large fist, he moved his chakra toward it and aimed at his friend. Koda—instead of hopping out of Riku's way—spun on her feet, and punched him in the stomach. This caused his hands to shift direction, making them fly upward. By accident, Riku's chakra soaked hands ripped off some of Koda's jumpsuit in the process.

"Atta boy!" Naeoto cheered under his breath.

"How can he shift chakra already?" Hasu asked. "He's only nine!"

"I've been helping him during training," Naeoto answered. "He's trying to learn rasengan, but he has a ways away to go."

"Koda's excelling, too," Haiyata commented. "That was one of the cleanest blows I've seen in a while."

"Thank you," Hasu grinned. "She, the boys, and I have been working on moving targets together."

Riku flew backwards, and Koda tripped forward a bit. However, she quickly regained her balance and rushed head-on toward the purple-haired boy. Riku was recovering from the enormous spill, thus Koda had an opening. She head-butted Riku in the stomach, sending him back down. He stayed down; he couldn't fight on. Once the fight was called, Koda recomposed herself and became cheery and sweet once again. She was at Riku's side at the drop of a hat, offering him a hand up.

"Thanks, Koda-Chan," Riku said with a smile.

"Daijobu!" Koda beamed, helping him to the bleachers.

Next up was Miya, and she was totally ready to go against Ryuu. That was a fair challenge. Both could be very hostile when they wanted to. Miya was usually a sweet and nice girl, but if you ticked her off, her stubbornness would completely devour her personality. She got this from Naruto, which he bragged about whenever his little girl beat the literal snot out of somebody. Miya spent a lot of time with Hanabi, her aunt. Hinata actually thought Hanabi's personality rubbed off on the small blonde for a while, but now she was fairly uncertain of the origin of the bursts of hostility.

Ryuu was quite the puzzle as well. Lee was cheerful twenty-four-seven, and his wife was stubborn, but not stubborn enough to result in have a child whose personality and attitude matched Sasuke Uchiha's. Then again, Ryuu was best friends with Taiachi Uchiha, so he was at the Uchiha compound a lot. Thus he was usually exposed to Sasuke's bitter attitude and stoic personality. Maybe that's where it came from. Either way, he could be quite the little bugger.

The two stared each other down just before the match began. Ryuu loved to intimidate people, while Miya loved to be a challenge. Therefore, Ryuu was already having trouble. If he was unable to make the girl fear him, then how was he supposed to have an upper hand by the beginning of the battle? He sighed, forming his stance and preparing to fight the Uzumaki girl. Miya squatted on the ground in a fashion similar to a frog. This, of course, caught the boy by surprise.

"Are you even going to make an appropriate stance?" Ryuu grimaced.

"Nah," Miya giggled. "This is just fine."

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. They began their little battle, and Miya immediately leapt into the air. Ryuu watched, baffled, as she landed straight in front of him. She smirked, activating her byakugan. Ryuu groaned as he jabbed her in the shoulder. She winced a tiny bit, but she ultimately shoved him back with her juken. He wheezed, falling back a tad, completely in awe. The moment he attempted to recompose himself, Miya laughed, sending him flying back once more.

"Oh my," Hinata murmured.

"Atta girl!" Naruto cheered quietly.

"She's just like Hanabi," Hinata commented.

"To me," Lee chimed in, "she seems to mirror Neji."

Everybody looked back at the children, chuckling slightly. Since it was mentioned, all they could see was a girl version of Neji Hyuga destroying an angst-ridden version of Lee. One juken after another, Miya sent Ryuu to the ground until he finally surrendered. She grinned that Uzumaki grin, giggles erupting from her. She jumped up and down in glee, yelling "Yay!" Ryuu sighed, beginning to let himself up, but Miya offered him her hand, which he reluctantly accepted.

"Arigatou," he muttered.

"It's never a problem, Ryuu-Chan," Miya stated, retracting her byakugan.

Next was the final battle between Ren and Miiu. Ren stepped onto the field, mimicking his father's stance. This little gesture filled Lee with joy, causing his wife to smile. Ren definitely took after Lee, and everybody knew it. The two of them were always together, and it was nearly impossible to separate the two of them. This resulted in Ren taking after Lee in nearly every way. They fought the same, they joked the same, they ate the same…. It was hard to tell them apart at times, even with the major difference in their looks.

Miiu, like Ren, was almost exactly like her father. Although she and Naruto weren't together as often as Lee and Ren were, she was still very much like him, and everyone knew it. Miiu was often called a knucklehead among the group, and she was awfully stubborn. Naruto loved watching her fight because she usually thought the exact way he did. Yes, Miiu and Naruto were two peas in a pod, so this fight would be interesting.

"Alright, Haiyata-Chan," Naeoto began, "it's one-to-one. Who's gonna win?"

"Pfft," Haiyata laughed, "I'm not telling you. You guys are going to have to figure it out yourselves."

This battle was going to be hard to call, considering the fact that Miiu and Ren were fairly advanced for seven-year-olds. Anyway, the battle was about to begin, and Miiu walked forward, putting her hands on her hips. She activated her byakugan, though she didn't feel she'd use it. Miiu fought very much like Naruto. She loved to punch, throw, surprise, and run around as much as she possibly could. However, Ren fought like _his_ dad, also. Thus, he was very much a close-range fighter. The more Miiu thought this over, the more she reconsidered her byakugan.

"Are you ready, Miiu-Chan?" Koda called.

"Hai, 'ttebayo!" Miiu answered.

"Ren-Chan, how about you?" Koda queried.

"Of course," Ren chuckled.

"Well then," Koda grinned, "begin!"

As soon as the word escaped Koda's mouth, Ren rushed at his cousin as quickly as he could. Miiu saw this coming, though, and smirked as she did a small somersault to the side. She immediately took a knee and located Ren's chakra points. She found them and pounced the blonde boy, jabbing as many points as she could. Ren howled for a few seconds, feeling utter pain as she attacked each point. Eventually, he used his lower body—the part of him that she hadn't reached—to throw her off. Using his left leg, he kicked her off of himself, and attempted to straighten his back out.

"Where did she learn that?" Riku asked.

"Kaa-San and Hanabi-Oba-Chan have been teaching us since summer started," Miya smirked. "Miiu wanted to learn how to juken as soon as possible."

"That's insane," Riku stated in awe.

Once Miiu hit the ground, she took a moment to stand back up. She didn't take into consideration that Ren was insanely fast. He dashed right to her, kicked her up, and punched her in the gut. Miiu wasn't having this, though. She spun around, kicked him in the shins, and began to jab him in as many places as possible. She went up and down his legs first, insuring that he couldn't kick her. Once she reached his back, though, his arms acted as his deadly weapons.

The second her head was within their distance, he smacked her in the jaw with his elbow. Miiu backed off momentarily, allowing Ren to wiggle around on the ground. She took this time to move her chakra to her hands, preparing to take him down in one shot. The moment he sat up, she ran at him, grabbed him by the shoulders—holding him still so he couldn't wriggle out—and head-butted him so hard that each of them knocked out.

The whole ordeal had everybody shocked. Everybody except Haiyata, who sat there, smiling to herself.

"Saw it coming," Haiyata giggled. She turned to her brother and cousin. "So I guess that means that _both_ of you have to do two laps around Konoha now, huh?"

**-\\[=]/-**

When Miiu woke up, she was on a soft, warm spot. She was lying down vertically, and could tell she had been there for about an hour by the dryness of her lips and face, yet she lacked the sleep in her eyes. She felt an immense amount of coolness on her head, which put her a bit at ease. Someone was rubbing her back, and she wasn't sure who. She knew she was safe, however, and was quite calm. She leaned backward, spotting her whole family.

"Oi, Miiu-Chan's awake!" Naeoto cheered quietly.

"Welcome back, sweetheart," Naruto chuckled.

Miiu discovered it was Naruto's shoulder that she was sleeping on. When she looked at each member, Riku and Miya were watching from the front of the couch, Haiyata and Naeoto from the back, and Naruto was settling her in his lap on the couch, where Hinata was sitting next to him, keeping the ice pack against her daughter's head.

"What happened," Miiu queried quietly, her head spinning.

"You and Ren head-butted so hard that both of you conked out," Haiyata stated.

"It was insane," Miya commented with a grin.

"Well, you're definitely your father's child," Hinata sighed with a smile. "No more of that until you can actually handle it, alright, Miiu-Chan?"

"Yes ma'am," Miiu nodded. She yawned shortly after. "Can I go to bed? I'm sleepy."

A few confused looks went about the room, and Miiu was confused herself. Hinata explained that she was worried Miiu probably shouldn't sleep alone. Like a good father, though, Naruto decided to wait upstairs with her. And so they wandered to Miiu's room, Naruto carrying her up the stairs. He settled himself on her twin sized bed and laid her across his chest. They were sitting up, Miiu playing with his fingers.

"Tou-San," Miiu began, "when did you learn not to pass out when you head-butted?"

"Well," Naruto chuckled, "I'm not sure. It took a lot of time, I can tell you that."

"Oh," Miiu stated.

Her eyes were drooping and she figured staying awake was slowly hurting her. She stretched and shifted so she could lay on her side. Naruto didn't mind in the least. He smiled and held her even tighter. He loved Miiu very much, just like he loved all of his children. He couldn't stand seeing them get hurt, but he was proud of her for trying as hard as she did. He hugged her to him, smiling into her hair.

"Aishiteru, Miiu-Chan," Naruto said, kissing her head.

"Aishiteru, Tou-San," Miiu breathed sleepily.

She was slowly lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. It had been a busy day. From cleaning all morning to knocking out herself and her cousin, it was a long, rough day. She couldn't wait to tell Daiki about this, but those visits would probably take a while. She figured nursing her headache was going to take a while. Either way, she missed him. She just couldn't wait to see Suna again.

**-\\[=]/-**

**Wow this took a while! I'm sorry about that! Senior year is eating up a lot of time. HERE ARE A FEW UPDATES THAT NEED TO BE SEEN:**

**(1): I'm going to start incorporating the epilogue kids into these chapters, as well as the couples. So be prepared to see Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Shikadai, and the gang!**

**(2): VOTE YES OR NO TO PUTTING NEJITEN INTO THIS. I honestly think that if that was Lee's son we saw in the manga, it probably wasn't Tenten's. And if it isn't his kid, it was probably his student, just like Lee was Gai's student. Unless somebody finds proof that it **_**is**_** Tenten's son, I'll include NejiTen. I'll make a little story on how Neji is there if y'all want him in the fic, but if you vote no, then I'll keep him deceased. Majority rules in this.**

**Anywho, here's the character sheet for the next chapter:**

**The KibaTama Offspring Info! 8D**

***Kai (k-eye (one syllable)): **The hotheaded Inuzuka boy! He's exactly like Kiba in numerous ways! He has the same brunette hair as Kiba, though its parted to the left and looks fluffier in small waves. He has Tamaki's eye shape, and obtains an onyx color in them. Like Kiba, he has the Inuzuka markings on his cheeks. He is hotheaded, mouthy, cocky, and active. He has a five-year-old, white-colored (like Akamaru) dog named Chairomaru.

**AGE 15**


End file.
